


Be My Valentine?

by ByNash (Nasharuu)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: ATLUS please let me date Ryuji, But it's there, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day, also Akechi is here, and also a total mess, that ova fucked me up, the Futaba/Yusuke is like in one line, the Phantom Thieves to the rescue, this is so gay lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharuu/pseuds/ByNash
Summary: I'ts Valentine's Day and Akira isn't sure how to confess his feelings towards certain blond. Luckily, The Phantom Thieves are willing to help.





	Be My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> So, about that OVA...
> 
> (This was inspired by the Valentine's OVA if you didn't knew. Instead of Akira whoring with the girls, he is a total gay mess that needs help)
> 
> Enjoy!

Akira jolted up from his bed, lunging Morgana, who slept on his chest peacefully, to the floor with a yell. The cat staggered on his paws and glared at the boy. 

“What the hell, Akira!?” he screeched, slamming his paw on the wooden floor “Can you be more considerate with m-”

“It’s Valentine’s Day..” mumbled the wildcard, staring at the wall near his workbench. Morgana sat on the floor, his anger long forgotten. His tail swished on the floor, as he tilted his head with curiosity.

“Oh.. Do you have plans with any of the girls?” he asked, meanwhile Akira shuffled around for his regular clothes. It was a Sunday, luckily, and Akira had the entire day to think of how he’s going to do this. The frizzy haired boy turned towards the cat with a blank, confused face.

“What? No” he responded, making Morgana release a noise. 

“What? Then who..” he started, only to stop in mid sentence and narrow his eyes towards his leader, a small smirk forming in his nuzzle. The raven turned after Morgana didn’t elaborated on whatever he was going to say, his shirt midway his torso. 

“I know why you are like this~! isn’t it because of Ryu-” he stopped after Akira grabbed his nuzzle to make him stop, his face tinted with a red hue. With that, Sojiro called for him as footsteps made their way to the attic. Futaba showed herself with a smile as she bear hugged Akira.

“Akiraaa! Hello!” she greeted, noticing as her almost step-brother clutched Morgana (who was flailing violently, seeking for release) with a blush on his face. The Navi blinked in confusion, but separated herself from Akira, finally letting go of the agonizing cat. 

“WHEN YOU LEARN HOW TO TREAT ME PROPERLY I’LL RETURN TO THIS FORSAKEN HOUSE” he yelled as he leapt off the windosill. Both teens looked at the spot he was until they decided to resume their conversation. 

“Ignoring the weird scene I just witnessed, I came here to say:Happy Valentine’s Day, Akira!” chimed the hacker, retrieving her hands from her back. She handed Akira a box of chocolates of different shapes and flavors of chocolates. The wildcard smiled and accepted the gift, finding both cute and funny how Futaba blushed. 

“Thanks, I’ll try to give you something later, I literally just woke up,” he said, leaving the box over his bed, then turning towards her. “Did Yusuke planned of taking you out today?” he asked as he fixed his glasses. Futaba squeaked at the question, her face more flustered than before while she played with her hair. Futaba and Yusuke finally decided to date after both pinning for eachother relentlessly. The team was getting tired of it and pushed the hacker to confess her feelings for the artist. At first, Yusuke was oblivious of his romantic advances towards Futaba, but he then realized them and accepted her feelings back. He took her reaction as a yes.

Futaba shook her head and glared at Akira, puffing her cheeks. “Enough distracting. What about you!? Are you still going to pin for Ryuji?” she demanded, now Akira being the one with a burning face. 

“I.. “ he paused. Akira has the biggest crush on his best friend. But who couldn’t? He was full of energy, selfless and incredibly cute! Everything the blond made cause the Trickster’s heart to go into something akin to a sugar rush. We wanted to confess his feelings, after helping Futaba and Yusuke with their own pinning issue, to fix his own. The problem? Ryuji always  _ drooled  _ over girls. Hell, he even thought that he was after Ann if she wasn’t dating Shiho already. (they still would make a cute couple, though)

The raven picked his glasses from their spot in the windowsill, his eyes downcast. “I don’t know, Futaba. I don’t want to ruin our friendship just because I have a crush on Ryuji” he muttered, to which Futaba sat on the bed at his side and hugged him sideways. They stood like that for a few moments until the redhead perked up. Akira swore he could see the small lightbulb over her head. 

”We’ll help you!” she said, quickly untangling herself from her step-brother to fetch her laptop downstairs. “I’ll hit everyone to see if they are in. Leave me to call Ryuji when you are done” she quickly typed on her phone, sending a message to their chat. Akira could feel the relentless buzzing in his pocket. 

_ Top kek created a new group: “AkiRyu Squad” _

_ Top kek added “my hobbie is murder” to the chat _

_ Top kek added “Gucci” to the chat _

_ Top kek added “thot patrol” to the chat _

_ Top kek added “pankechi” to the chat _

_ Top kek added “dumb bitch juice” to the chat _

_ Top kek added “angle” to the chat _

**_Top kek:_ ** _ yo losers! Akira needs our help to confess to Ryuji today. Y’all in? _

**_Gucci:_ ** _ sure! Why not? _

**_Thot patrol:_ ** _ Count me in. _

**_Pankechi:_ ** _ Wait, I thought they where dating? Nevermind, I’ll help you, Kurusu. _

**_Angle:_ ** _ oh! I can give you a bouquet of my own flowers if you want, Akira-kun! _

**_Dumb bitch juice:_ ** _ I will take Ryuji away to help me see outfits for my outing tonight as an excuse. _

Akira couldn’t help but smile. His friends are willing to help him despite having plans for today.

**_My hobbie is murder:_ ** _ Thanks guy. You all are amazing _

“Thanks Futaba. You don’t have too”

“Nah, it’s nothing. I don’t have to be ready for Inari until later so it’s a good way to kill time”

“So it is a date”

“Shut up!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Akechi _

The detective arrived a few minutes ago, the bell of LeBlanc announcing his entrance. He waved at Sojiro who was behind the bar. The man nodded back at him. Quick footsteps echoed from the roof of the small establishment, coming from Akira as he walked downstairs and hugged Akechi. After the whole issue with Shido, they managed to help Akechi to confess his crimes and stop the man that caused them both hell. Luckily, due to Akechi proving the innocence of both Akira and the Phantom Thieves, along with exposing Shido’s duings, he was sentenced to a shorter time in jail, with provisional liberty. Now, he realized how accepting the Phantom Thieves were and he soon became one in their circle of friends. 

The detective awkwardly returned the demonstration of affection and fetched the chocolate box inside his suitcase.

“I got them from one of the stores in Shinjuku. High quality chocolates. Only small inconveniences to be able to buy them”

“I can’t imagine the war you had to endure to get them,” said Akira with a smirk, going to the fridge to preserve them. Akechi chuckled with amusement.

“You had no idea” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Makoto _

“Are you taking him somewhere?”

“No, it’s going to be here”

“Then nothing too flashy will work. How about your plain daily clothes?” 

That was just their conversation. One sentence responses aside from the occasional question. Makoto wasn’t too hung up in fashion like Ann was or delicate like Haru. but she wanted to help her friend as much as she could. 

“You don’t need to be so stressed, Mako” called Akira, causing the brunette to jump at the nickname. She kinda missed it, if she was being honest. Akira used to call her like that when they fake dated to help Makoto’s friend to make it seem more realistic, and she accidentally got stuck with it. The wildcard was a handsome boy and had a matching charm that Makoto couldn’t help but feel drawn to it. 

But it was just that.  _ Infatuation. _

The girl looked back at Akira with nervousness. “I know. It’s just.. I’m not too good with helping people with sentiments. I’m just trying to be good enough help” she sighed, her time with Sae and how she felt about that made her clutch her spoon a bit too tightly.

“You are. Don’t push yourself to the top just because you are the school prez” reassured Akira, sending a smile towards her. “Whatever you do it’s good for how it is” 

Akira was just  _ too good. _

His words made her blush and look back at the stove, but still helped her to boost her self-esteem and decided to push more for the recipe she was making for both of them.

“Thanks Akira, I really appreciate it”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Haru _

“Oh Akira-kun!” chimed Haru as Akira stood on her front porch. Since it was a Sunday, school was closed, so the raven had to visit the rich girl for help. Luckily, Haru had her own greenhouse filled with flowers of several colors and shapes. Akira was a little blown away at the looks of the mansion. They sadly never had the opportunity to hang out in her place so the sight was too surreal at first. Haru quickly dragged the raven to the greenhouse and showed him her collection of flowers. Since Akira worked on the flower shop, he had some knowledge of flowers significance, as Haru quickly confectionated a beautiful bouquet with Gardenias, Roses and Amaryllis on it.

“I didn’t knew you had such a mind for flowers, Akira-kun” she awed, causing the curse user to blush and play with his bangs, a long habit he has when he was embarrassed/nervous. 

“I work in a flower shop, it was logical I learned the meaning of the flowers in one way or another,” he elaborated, causing the girl to giggle at his shyness. They idly chatted and drank some tea one of the servants offered. 

“You think Ryuji-kun will like the flowers?” she asked

“I don’t know. I really hope he does. I don’t know Haru” he said, lowering his teacup “I really like him and I don’t want to mess this up. Ryuji means a lot to me” he finished, looking up back at Haru, who had a soft smile and a hand on her chest.

“I can tell how much you  _ love  _ him, Akira-kun” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Ann _

“Do you even brush your hair at all?” shrilled Ann as she battled with Akira’s messy birdnest. The wildcard whimpered at the harsh tugs.

“It’s naturally like that, I try to tame it but sometimes it just can-ow!” yelped the raven at a hard pull. Ann offered to help him with his hair and try to slick the turfs of tangles that adorned his head. They have been struggling for a long time.

“Akira’s hair has a mind of its own” chimed Morgana, who sat on the windowsill. 

“It’s my rebellion coming through, Morgana,” said the leader with a chuckle, only to groan in pain after a harsh tug Ann gave to his hair. The girl sighed in defeat but was still satisfied with the result.

“I tried my best. Hope it’s enough to you, Akira” the leader nodded at her words, also liking his hair. 

“How do you think he’s going to react?” asked the blonde, sitting on the bed and reaching to pet Morgana. Akira turned to the girl with a frown. 

“I don’t know” he replied, his face filled with nervousness. Ann stood from her spot and walked towards Akira, running her hands on his hair. 

“I’m sure he will understand. I know that Ryuji might be a little impulsive sometimes”

“A little?” remarked the wildcard, to which the agi user sighed.

“Well, little isn’t an accurate depiction, but my point is that everything will be fine. I’m sure of it” she said, her face softening. Akira smiled, still nervous, but stood from his seat and hugged Ann.

“Thanks Ann, I really needed that” he confessed. The blonde blushed but returned the hug, both teens ignoring Morgana’s mumbles in the back

“I’ll be there for you if you need it Akira” she said while playing with the frizzy haired boy’s curls fondly. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira sat on his bed, resting nearby Futaba, who was clacking away in her computer. Soon, Sojiro called for Futaba since it was getting pretty dark. With a groan and a pout, the hacker packed her laptop and hugged Akira. “Remember to call me, yeah?” she pointed, to which Akira nodded softly. After kissing her forehead, she bolted down the stairs, Akira calling ‘good luck on your date’ and soon, she vanished. He was alone, he had LeBlanc by himself the rest of the night. He walked downstairs and with calm and heavy deep breaths, he dialed Futaba.

“Call Ryuji now” he ordered with a wary tone. He heard his step-sister squeal and Sojiro questioning her attitude on the other side. 

“Roger that! Oh, Sojiro says to be careful of what you do” he chuckled at the barman’s comment and wished them a good, well deserved night. The wildcard was nervous, he thought he was ready, but every iteration of any worst-case scenario still made its way to his head. Akira shook the ideas away. No point in speculating things, it will make it worse. 

_ ‘Wildcard, calm down yes? He’s going to accept you no matter what”  _ responded Arsene from deep between his soul. Akira nodded, still with uncertainty.  _ ‘You two have been from thick to thin together. So, no need for imagining. Just make it happen’  _ he gladly thanked Arsene for the motivation. 

Suddenly the bell of LeBlanc chimed and all the confidence Akira gained plummeted to the depths of the Earth’s molten core. There, stood the boy that caused the thief to melt with one sight. 

“So, Futaba called saying that you wanted to talk with me,” he said, removing his purple jacket and sitting across Akira on the cafe’s booth. “Wassup man? Everything good?”

“Yes, there is something I want us to talk about” started the raven, moving his glasses up. Akira tried to ease his nerves as much as he could. 

“But before you do that” chimed in the zio user, leaning over the table and grabbing Akira’s hand in his own. The wildcard blushed at the contact. Ryuji’s hand was warm and the way he holds it was so  _ tender _ . He deposited a small chocolate on his palm. “I wanted to give you somethin’ since, y’know, Valentine’s Day” 

“Is this a confession?” joked the leader, expecting Ryuji to scowl at him. But instead, he blushed and looked away.

“Yes it is- not!” he squawked, cheeks turning hotter. “I just wanted to give you something for today. Take it as a friendship chocolate, yeah man?” he elaborated, never meeting Akira’s eyes.  _ Cute _ .

“Sure,” even if he felt deflated by Ryuji’s response, he was resolved to confess to his best friend. Like Arsene said, he had to risk it all since Ryuji was going to accept him no matter what. He was sure of it. “Anyways.. What I wanted to talk about. First of all, close your eyes until I tell you” he said, looking away bashfully. Ryuji tilted his head in confusion but shrugged and complied anyways. 

“I don’t know why are you doing this but ok man, I’m used to your weird shit” chuckled

the blond, closing his eyes. Akira moved to the attic and retrieved the bouquet of flowers Haru gave him, then the chocolate box. He returned to the lobby and sat on the booth.

“Ok, uh.. Open your eyes now” he said, tensing up as Ryuji obeyed. The startled expression he had on his features caused the butterflies in his stomach to go utterly wild.

“What the..” the zio user didn’t finished his sentence after Akira interrupted him. He needed to get this out before Ryuji could push him away.

“I.. I like you Ryuji. I have for a while, and I know that you don’t feel the same but I wanted you to know..” he confessed, pouring all his feelings like a band-aid. Quick and to the point. Akira offered the gifts he had to the still, ironically, shocked blond. After a few moments, Ryuji snapped out of his stupefact state and heat burst out on his face. 

“Akira.. Damn, warn a guy before you do that shit” he wheezed as he sank on the booth, both hands covering his face. 

“Sorry, I understand if you don’t reciprocate my feelings. I’m cool if we stay friends” he mumbled, his eyes downcast. Ryuji quickly sat up and glared at his best friend.

“Don’t say that shit, man! I don’t hate you. Actually, it’s the opposite” he stated, making the leader look back at him surprised.

“Do you-”

“I thought you liked Makoto..” he admitted with a frown. He saw when Makoto and Akira hung out with the president to places like Shinjuku or the park and he was completely sure they where a thing. “That’s why I didn’t said anything”

“I was just helping her with a friend. I pretended to be her boyfriend so we could get her to dumb her scummy boyfriend” he elaborated, playing with the rim of his glasses. “I think she did liked me, though”

Both boys 

“Hey um.. So, how about we spend the night, just us?” asked the blond, his blush expanding at the suggestion. 

“Sure” and with that, the boys walked to the attic, Ryuji shyly grabbing Akira’s hand in their way. When they arrived to the raven’s room, he turned off the lights. Suddenly, a purple hue engulfed the room, startling the blond.

“What’s up with the mood light?” asked Ryuji with confusion. Akira blushed and played with his bangs. 

“Ann gave me those for the moment” he admitted, 

Ryuji got closer to the other boy, his hands reaching for his face and removing his glasses slowly. The blond admired his best friend’s eyes for what it seemed a long moment. The grey color drowned in a purple hue due to the mood light, making them more appealing than ever before. He felt his heart shot to his throat, never noticing how attractive Akira was. 

“Ryuji..” whispered the wildcard, his gaze locked with the blond’s. After a long pondering, he just threw all out of the window and closed the distance between them. Akira was surprised for a second, only to react back. He wrapped his arms around the blond’s waist, pulling him closer. Ryuji never thought he would enjoy kissing another guy, neither his best friend, but he wasn’t complaining. Reluctantly, Akira pulled back from the kiss, his forehead touching his friend’s as he looked at him with so much  _ love _ . 

“Be mine, Ryu?” he asked softly, making the blond smile shyly. His response in the form of another passionate kiss.

“Hell yeah, man”

Akira couldn’t help the wide smile erupting on his face, hugging Ryuji with all the strength he had, ignoring the buzzing in his pocket from his phone.

  
**_Top kek:_** _Mission completed boys._

**Author's Note:**

> idk what happened at the end, my mind went blank lmao.  
> Thanks for reading and happy last days of Pride Month!!!


End file.
